Black Friday
by Soniclover23
Summary: Amy and the girls managed to convince the boys to join them on a Black Friday Shopping. None of the boys expected complete chaos in the mall. Fighting, arguing, stealing in every store is all the boys see. While the girls fight for clothes and try to take anything they can, the boys suffer by helping them out and staying in various stores for various hours. Will they survive?


**Heyyy guys! I decided I wanted to try writing a Black Friday one-shot since sadly I'm not going. Buuuuuuut! I do know what it's like. It's deadly that's for sure and I think this will a short humor story. I'll try my best to make it as funny as I can because humor isn't one of my traits. I do listen though to funny people and laugh my butt off. ENJOOOOOOY!**

It was a late Thursday night. Just 1 more hour before the mall would open and all stores would have incredible deals that you would never see until next year. The girls were the first ones in line since they have been waiting since 2pm to be the first ones and luckily for them, nobody had showed up yet. But when people did start showing up, it was as if hundreds of bulls were let lose because a lot of people were running to start making a line because in just 2 minutes, an incredible huge line had formed and it probably ended to where the city was.

"Good thing we're the first ones…" Rouge muttered, still not believing the huge line right behind her.

"You said it…I feel bad for the people way in the back because by the time they get in, everything will be gone." Cream stated, feeling pity all of a sudden.

"It doesn't matter. They should have been here earlier." Blaze remarked, crossing her arms.

"Ughh. When are the guys getting here? The mall is going to open in 30 minutes and we need their help." Amy groaned, looking at her watch. Amy decided to call the boys because she knew that the girls would struggle with their shopping but with help from the guys, they should be okay. They boys complained that they didn't want to go since they already had other plans but agreed when Amy offered something nice when they finish shopping. Of course Amy lied but since the guys are so naïve, the girls can get anything they want.

Amy stopped looking at her watch when she heard Sonic's shocked voice at all the people that arrived to shop when they could be at home relaxing.

"Hey! Get in line!" A voice spat. Sonic growled at the voice. "I'm with them!" Sonic yelled, pointing at the girls. Tails nervously chuckled at Sonic's reply and caught up with him while Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver were arguing with other people in line.

"Well, are you jealous that we get to be in front of the line while you guys are all the way in the back?" Silver asked, his voice sounding just like a first grader would say. A yellow beaver didn't reply since he didn't have anything to say back.

"That's what I thought…" Silver mumbled, walking away.

"Why did I even agree to go to this…" Shadow sighed, regretting his choice.

"Hey girls! We're here to help." Knuckles exclaimed, pouncing his knuckles together.

"Finally! I call Shadow and Knuckles to help me out!" Rouge called out, taking Shadow's and Knuckles' hands.

"I got Silver." Blaze smiled, looking at Silver.

"I got Tails." Cream exclaimed, softly.

"Guys. They came to help all of us." Amy said, confused all of a sudden from the choosing.

"Don't you want sonic all to yourself?" Rouge replied, smirking. Amy couldn't help but frown and blush a little. Her blush became darker when Sonic got next to her and whispered in her ear.

"Yeah Ames. Don't you want me all to yourself?" Sonic whispered, seductively.

"Gr…fine." Amy mumbled, looking to the opposite direction so nobody would see her blush. She heard everyone laughing at her which made it harder for her blush to disappear.

"Anyway," Amy spoke. "What's the plan? Are we going to shop together or separate?"

"How about we all shop separate and we'll shop together at the end to see what's left." Blaze suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. The plan was set. Each girl already knew what store they were going to and the guys were nervous because they had no idea what they got themselves into.

"Omg! 5 more minutes and the mall opens. Sonic, I need you use your speed and run to the third floor where my favorite store is. I'm pretty sure you know what the store is called right?" Amy asked. Sonic shook his head.

"It's called Angelz Choize. I saw this cute aqua marine blouse that I've been wanting to buy. You'll never believe how much it costed."

"How much?" Sonic asked. He honestly really didn't care.

"70 dollars. The new sale price is 25 dollars!" Amy said, jumping in excitement. She was going to say something else until a man came out from the mall.

"Welcome everyone! In just 30 seconds, I will open the mall. I hope you enjoy your black Friday. Please be careful and don't hurt each other."

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Doesn't he know that Black Friday isn't all about shopping safe? It's war." She mumbled. Everyone's eyes were on the man when he slowly opened the door. Before he was going to say something, Sonic was the first one to dash in the mall with everyone running behind him. The poor man was knocked down and was stepped all over.

"GOOD LUCK YOU GUYS!" Amy yelled to he friends, running to her favorite store. She went into an elevator which was a big mistake because everyone was pushing each other. She was pushed around as if people hated her and bullied her. Once the door opened, everyone ran out. Amy tried her best running after Sonic but there was just too many people in her way. She found a shortcut to where her store was and took the path. Once she had a view of her favorite store, she ran in and saw Sonic trying to run away from girls who wanted to take the aqua marine blouse that Amy wanted.

"Stop chasing me! Show some respect!" Sonic cried, trying not to drop a pile of clothes he managed to get for Amy. She ran after him trying to help him out. Amy managed to catch up behind him and stopped right in front of the crowd of girls. She took her hammer out and glared at them.

"If nobody wants to get hurt, I suggest you stop chasing my man! Now stop chasing him!" Amy yelled. All the girls screamed in fear and ran away. Amy chuckled and went after Sonic who hid in a dressing room.

"Sonic? Soooonic?" Amy called.

"I told you get away from! You are crazy if you want this stupid blouse. I got it first!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic it's me." Amy remarked. Sonic got out of the dressing room and sighed in relief. "I don't know how you go to these…These people are crazy! Over stupid clothes and other stuff."

Amy gasped. "How dare you say that. Clothes are NOT stupid. If you were a girl you'd understand. Thank you so much for getting me the blouse. You are the best!"

"I also got you some other clothes. Like this nice blue shirt with my face on it. I actually want it." Sonic remarked, taking a look at the shirt.

"They sell that here?" Amy asked, surprised.

"What can I say? I'm a hero. I'm everywhere you go." Sonic boasted. Amy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'll buy it for you. By the way, I love your sense of style. This pair of floral jeans with my aqua marine shirt goes very together. Omg…you also got me the hot pink crop top with the black heart in the middle and white skirt with rhinestones on it? Sonic you are an angel!" Amy cheerfully remarked, hugging him.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I have plenty of surprises. Now let's go pay and get out of here." Amy nodded in agreement and went to pay up. After she paid, she left the store with Sonic. Amy handed him the shirt with his face on it and Sonic didn't hesitate putting it on grinning.

"Man. I look so cool wearing me. But it only costed 5 bucks. I think I cost way more than that." Amy rolled her eyes at his cockiness.

"Now, let's go buy me some perfume and lotion!" Amy suggested, pulling Sonic's hand.

"But I'm hungry…I want a pretzel." He whined.

"We'll get it later. Now stop whining." Amy replied.

 _With Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles_

Rouge decided to go to a pricier store where the clothes had better quality and the style was just to die for. The store was called Class and Price. Rouge loved this store because the clothes suited her style. She already had Shadow and Knuckles holding piles of clothes. Rouge saw a black sleeved shirt with a skull on the left side. She was about to pick it up when another person also decided to get it as well.

"I'm sorry but I got this first." Rouge remarked, smiling at her.

"I'm sorry but I saw it first." The person said. She was a yellow mongoose with beautiful purple hair and green eyes. Rouge thought she knew her somewhere but nothing came to mind. She felt the mongoose tug the shirt a bit and Rouge tugged it back.

"What's your name?" Rouge asked.

"Mina. Mina the mongoose. You?" Mina asked.

"Rouge. Rouge the bat." She replied, pulling the shirt a bit stronger.

"Nice to meet you. Now give me the shirt!" Mina yelled, pulling with all the strength she had.

"Oh no you won't," Rouge replied, pulling with all her strength. "Guys? A little help here?!"

Shadow and Knuckles found the argument between Rouge and Mina interesting so they sat and watched. Rouge growled and shook her head in disappointment. She didn't realize Mina had a stronger pull and got the shirt Rouge wanted. She laughed and walked away. Rouge walked towards Shadow and Knuckles and sighed.

"You guys are useless…" Rouge muttered. She noticed a girl trying to steal a piece of clothing from Knuckles' pile and he didn't seem to notice.

"Knuckles! A girl almost took a piece of clothing from your pile! WAIT, she took it! Go get it back." Knuckles followed after the girl who took a shirt that Rouge had loved so much. Knuckles was behind a girl who seemed like and echidna oddly familiar.

"Um, excuse me…but I came to take the shirt back that you took from my friend." Knuckles awkwardly interrupted her. She turned around and gasped when she saw who it was.

"Knuckles! What are you doing here?" Tikal asked, excitedly.

"Tikal? No way. It's so good to see you again!" Knuckles greeted her with a hug. From a distance, Rouge saw everything and growled in anger.

"Jealous?" Shadow spoke.

"As if." Rouge spat.

"Seems like you are. Judging by the fists you're making."

"Whatever." Rouge mumbled, walking towards Knuckles and Tikal. "Excuse me but I think you have a top that's mine."

Tikal looked at the top she had in her hands and handed it back to her. "I'm sorry. I'll give it back to you only because of Knuckles. Hey, we should meet up sometime." Tikal exclaimed, winking at Knuckles before walking away. Knuckles' muzzle was a shade of pink that told everyone he was blushing. Rouge slapped him and walked away.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Knuckles cried in pain. Rouge got everything she needed and paid for all her clothes. Just as Shadow and Knuckles thought it was over, Rouge told them there were more stores to go for. She heard them groan and whine which made her grin.

"Come on boys. I hear the stores calling my name!" Rouge stated, throwing her bags towards Knuckles and Shadow.

"I hate black Friday…" Knuckles mumbled.

"I hate everything…" Shadow replied.

 _With Silver and Blaze_

"Silver! Don't let them take that away from you!" Blaze yelled. She was trying to take away a bottle of perfume from another cat that she's been dying to have. Silver was super nervous that he didn't know what to do.

"These people are being rude to me. Besides, how many bottles of perfume and lotion do you need!?" Silver exclaimed.

"A lot to last me for a year at least," Blaze replied. She managed to take the bottle of perfume that she's been wanting for a while now without the cat noticing. She was so busy admiring her perfume that she didn't notice people shoving her where at some point she fell. She grunted in pain and tried crawling towards Silver.

"Blaze? Blaze! Where are you!? I can't be in here no more. It smells way too girly for me! Haven't you noticed I'm the only guy in here? It's going to ruin my reputation." Silver cried.

"Whatever. Let's just get out of here." Blaze replied, running to the cashier to pay for everything. Silver ran out the store and fell to his knees.

"FINALLY! I HAVE NEVER FELT MORE FREE! FRESH AIR AT LAST!" Silver yelled. Everyone looked at him giving him weird looks.

"What are you all looking at!? Try going in that store for an hour and then come out." Silver spat angrily. He walked away with Blaze right behind him.

"Ahem. Silver?" Blaze asked. Silver turned around and gasped.

"Sorry. I forgot." Silver chuckled nervously, taking the bags.

"Now, let's go to the food court. I'm starving." Blaze said, rubbing her stomach.

"Wohoo! Let's go!" Silver cheered, using his powers to teleport them to the food court.

 _With Tails and Cream_

"Oh…these people won't let us go through!" Cream sighed.

"Sucks being short huh?" Tails spoke, receiving a nod from Cream. He tried thinking of an idea that could help them out. Cream managed to get a few dresses and shoes but she wanted more. That's when someone stepped on his Tails gave him an idea.

"That's it! We can fly!"

Cream face palmed. "Of course! Come on," She said, using her ears to lift herself off the ground. "Tails I don't have all day! Hurry up!"

Tails quickly used his tails to fly himself up. He followed Cream and helped her pick up some clothing and shoes that they weren't able to reach or see.

"THIS IS THE BEST BLACK FRIDAY EVER!" Cream yelled with joy. Tails chuckled.

"Hey! That's not fair. They're cheating!" A girl complained.

"There's no rules when it comes to Black Friday!" Cream yelled back. She stuck her tongue out and continued picking clothes. Cream was so busy choosing outfits that she got hit with a shoe.

"Ow! Who threw that!?" Cream yelled. She saw the girl who told her what she was doing was unfair and glared at her. Tails was nervous at what was soon going to happen if Cream made the next move. She picked up a shoe and aimed it towards the girls face.

"Bulls eye! How do you like them shoes!?" Cream smiled.

"Cream…how did you learn to aim like that?" Tails asked.

"Well you of course! With the tornado aiming you do when you hit an enemy, you told me the trick." Cream replied. Tails smiled and blushed.

"Oh yeah! That's right! Now can we please get out of here? We have a lot of stuff and I'm tired." Tails asked.

"Sure! Let's just pay and leave." Cream replied. They both paid together and left the store. Once they left, they saw Sonic and Amy leaving a store.

"Sonic! Amy!" Cream and Tails called in sync. They ran towards Amy and Sonic and hugged them.

"Hey guys! How's your shopping?" Sonic asked.

"It was awesome," Tails remarked. "Say…why are you wearing yourself?"

"I see you noticed my shirt. It has my face on it. Don't I look awesome?" Sonic asked.

"Sure. I like it." Cream replied.

"So? Have you guys heard anything from Silver and Blaze? Or Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge?" Amy asked.

"Nope. We just came out from a store." Tails replied. "But I'm actually hungry. Why don't we go to the food court?" Tails suggested.

"Yeah! Amy said I'd get my pretzel and I never did. Instead, we went to like 10 stores and I had to deal with like so many crazy girls! I know I'm famous and all but I only have one girl on my mind."

"They weren't going gaga over you. It was that nice gold dress you found that they went after. Not you." Amy remarked. "Besides, who is this girl that's on your mind?"

"Not telling. Now let's go to the food court!" Sonic exclaimed.

 _In the food court_

"Hey! Give me back my French fry!" Silver cried.

"Silver calm down….it was just a French fry." Blaze exclaimed.

"But I love French Fries! I can't even eat in peace. Has the world gone mad!?" Blaze felt bad for Silver but didn't say anything. She caught a glimpse of her friends making towards their table.

"Guys! It's so great seeing you guys! How's the shopping?" Blaze asked.

"Amazing!" Amy and Cream replied in sync.

"Terrible." Sonic and Tails mumbled in sync as well.

"Don't worry. When Rouge and the boys show up, we'll leave. I'm tired anyway." Cream remarked, yawning.

"Speaking of Rouge and the boys. Look!" Amy pointed to the direction of where Rouge was with Shadow and Knuckles.

"They're sitting down on that bench over there. Let's go meet up and leave." Everyone nodded in agreement. Silver walked by a table with a group of people eating and Silver didn't hesitate taking a French fry.

"Hey!" A voice called out.

"Bye!" Silver quickly ran away not wanting to start drama.

"Freaking finally!" Shadow mumbled.

"Hey guys can we please leave? I've had enough of attacking people over silly stuff. I'm way too strong for them and I don't want to hurt anyone." Knuckles pleaded.

"I just can't stand being around other people…" Shadow blurted out.

"Oh be quiet. We have all morning to be here but since you guys have been very good boys, we'll leave early." Rouge commented, hearing high fives and cheers from the guys. They all walked out towards the exit of the mall. The cold morning breeze hit everyone, sending shivers from everyone.

"I've never felt so alive." Sonic exclaimed, running around.

"We are never going to join you girls in another Black Friday." Shadow said under his breath.

"Maybe not Black Friday but Christmas shopping for sure!" All the girls squealed in excitement.

"NO! YOU GUYS GO DO THAT WITHOUT US!" All the boys yelled in unison.

"Geez…no need to yell at us." Blaze muttered, feeling a bit hurt.

"Let's just go. I'm tired." Amy mumbled. She honestly wasn't but she was just excited to get home and try on her new outfits she had bought with Sonic. Everyone walked behind her and Sonic was left behind with one thought in his mind.

"Hey! I never got my pretzel!" Sonic cried. Shadow looked back.

"Faker?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah?" Sonic replied.

"Shut up." Shadow remarked, a small smirk on his lips.

 **A/N: OMG…I think that was the longest one-shot I've ever written. I guess it wasn't as funny as I thought it would be. I tried though. I hope you guys liked it. I've been working on this one-shot for like 7 hours. I wanted to write another chapter for H.S Love but maybe tomorrow. I hope this one-shot was enjoyable for you guys. Sorry if my Black Friday knowledge isn't as precise or accurate. Bye!**


End file.
